User blog:Tehblakdeath/A Modest Proposal - The District Games
So, this is not a confirmation of a new Games series. However, it's more or less a project proposal and an inquest into seeing if anyone has interest in this, as well as seeing who the community would like to see. What is this project, you ask? Well... My proposition is simple: a reform of TMG/Anon's District Hunger Games, where each Games is filled by 24 (although I'm considering an expansion to 32 to further align with the Expanded Districts continuity) tributes from each District, where all of them engage in combat until a male and female remain. This will go from District 0 to 14 plus the Capitol. I know the concept is a bit confusing, but just check Anon's blurb on the disclosed page. So, I do have a few rules I want to establish. *'One:' Per District, I am not willing to accept more than four tributes per creator. For example, using my tributes, I would only allow the use of Tux Bowden, Uzi Kystrel, Amber Gale, and Sly Hawkus as my submissions for District 1, as they are four tributes created by me in the same District. **You can disregard this rule when submitting tributes, as I'll be the one to choose them. This means I have to vet them as well. **If a user was known to have used two accounts under two distinct identities during their time editing, I will qualify both accounts as being unique. Therefore, Amina and Erlend would be considered separate entities, although Kekai's two accounts would not. ***Actually y'know I'll just combine all accounts under one lmfao it's easier. **If a user wrote a tribute before putting it up to Auction, the tribute is considered as the original author's tribute and not the claimant's, UNLESS the claimant made significant changes afterwards. For example, Venus Valentine would be considered Cait's and not mine, but Manta Li would be considered mine and not Sean's. **Collaborative tributes such as Carolina Blanchett and Sky Tronarc will be of a lesser priority, although note that I am still considering them. *'Two:' I am not accepting any of my own tributes for consideration. **Due to the Rule One clause regarding Auction tributes, I will accept Venus Valentine, Dawn Keifer, Alkaline Watt, James Dant, Lucianus Arinsworth, Stych Kelley, Seth Wildor, Norman Campbell, and Gale Freeman as their original author's tributes. However, I will again be disqualifying Manta Li due to me having significantly reworked him since claiming him. **Also, Garrison Hayles is disqualified from submission as I wrote his personality, although Sky Tronarc, who I only created the Rinmaru for, is not. This is because a personality is a lot more deep than an anime image is. *'Three:' Less of a rule and more of an ask, but please don't try and submit a bunch of your tributes. I want this to be a project that honours the wiki's legacy, so if you find interesting submittables like Alric Gould or BeDazzlia "BeBe" Makkie, I would much prefer you submit those over your own. **Still, feel free to submit a couple of yours too! I just don't want your whole comment to be linking your tributes only. **I'll also be scrounging for submissions myself, so don't worry about having to look through all...three thousand or so tributes for interesting ones. As a final forewarning, if I commit to this project, it is of a far lesser priority to me than my design work commissions and Essence of Deceit are. Thus, it'll be on a backburner for my free time. With all that said, who's into this as an idea? Fuck it, it's happening. Should probably make a new blog but here's the nominations! Follow the rules and we should be good to go. Also, if you're an owner of any of these tributes and wish for me to find a replacement, please do let me know. These are a selection games made to honour the legacy of the wiki, and I don't mean to infringe upon any of your rights as authors and creators. I mean only the utmost respect with these selections. District 0 District 1 District 2 * * = I don't feel like the Capitol would have updated their records on Andrea, meaning to them, she is still recorded as being male. However, to honour how Joan wrote her character, Andrea will be referred to as female and use female pronouns in most cases. Not really sure if one of the tributes will end up being transphobic so. District 3 * * = I associate Frade the most with District 3. District 4 District 5 District 6 * * = Denver is considered one of Billie's tributes as he uses her infoboxes and not Alex's. Grayson and Melinda James, however, follow a more arbitrary rule, being split per creator as twins. * ^ = Saerin has an indeterminate gender. Which slot they take up is left up to the author's discretion. I decided to give them a female slot as it worked better with the rest of the assigned tributes. *Eli became the first user to hit the maximum on slots per District, as a mixed bag of his tributes made an appearance. District 7 *Samantha became the second user to hit the maximum on slots per District, as four of the five members of the Lorelle family made an appearance. *Bee became the third user to hit the maximum on slots per District, as three of the four members of the Rose family, plus Bee Clio, made an appearance. District 8 * * = Despite her page listing District 3, I know Eli has used her in District 8, and with how competitive District 3 was for slots, I took the risk to enter Zoey here instead. District 9 District 10 District 11 * * = While I associate Lyman with District 9, Thalia claimed him at the Auction, and made him an 11 Male, and thus I chose to assign him to his new District. Alongside that, she hadn't made any significant changes that I'm aware of to his character, and thus I assigned him to Kekai. * ^ = Although I'd love to use the authentic spelling and grammar for Ọṣun, because my keyboard doesn't support it, I will simply be referring to her as Osun. District 12 *Charles became the fourth user to hit the maximum on slots per District, as two pairs of his District 12 tributes made an appearance, albeit out of order with their original District partners. District 13 *Erlend became the fifth user to hit the maximum on slots per District, as I believe all of his District 13 tributes excluding Warwick Praxis, who was unfinished, made an appearance. District 14 *Cait became the sixth user to hit the maximum on slots per District, as a mixed bag of her District 14 tributes made an appearance The Capitol * * = Alfred was male at birth and was thus entered as male. *Erlend became the seventh user to hit the maximum on slots per District, as I believe all of his Capitol tributes made an appearance. This was his second time hitting the slot cap. After making all of these, I've got two notes: one, multiple District tributes are the death of me, and two, holy shit Charles made so many tributes and somehow like 90% of them still feel unique and non-cliché. There'd probably be even more Mist tributes tbh, but I really only threw in what was on the wiki. Flame Vapore, Spooks Royale, Iggy Coupe, and Yuno Gasai are just the tip of the bucket for names I know aren't on the wiki that I would have loved to have. Category:Blog posts